Jeff Rossiter
Jeff Rossiter is the second and final CEO of Biosyn and the secondary antagonist of Jurassic Park III. Biography Jeff Rossiter, the second CEO of Biosyn, (who used the alias "Jack Russell"), went undercover from his company to steal Isla Sorna's Velociraptor eggs to start the amusement park Jurassic Land by pretending to help Dr. Alan Grant, Billy Brennan, Roland Tembo, Udesky, N.B. Nash, Cooper, Paul and Amanda Kirby find Eric Kirby. Cooper, one of the mercenaries hired by the Kirby family, along with Roland Tembo, spotted the large dinosaur and Cooper began to fire his gun at him as his fellow mercenaries, Udesky and M.B. Nash, along with Roland Tembo, fled from the area. The attack failed to stop the Spinosaurus and the dinosaur injured his attacker's arm. This caused Cooper's group to desperately attempt to start up their plane so they can leave the island. Cooper got in front of the plane as it is about to take off and tried to convince the pilots, Udesky and M.B. Nash, to stop their vehicle so he can escape with them, with Jeff Rossiter grinning. But the Spinosaurus quickly emerged to the right of the wounded mercenary and proceeded to devour him right when the plane goes airborne. The airplane collides with the Spinosaurus' sail just seconds after he takes the life of its first victim. The collision dealt nothing more than a minor injury to the large theropod, though the plane crashed into a tree in the surrounding jungle. The Spinosaurus soon quickly found the rest of Cooper's group inside the damaged airplane, removed the cockpit and grabbed a hold of M.B. Nash's leg with his strong jaws, pulling him down. Nash desperately fought against the Spinosaurus grip by grabbing Amanda Kirby's legs but despite his and Udesky's efforts, he was swiftly killed. The Spinosaurus gave out a loud roar that shook the plane violently until it fell out of the tree and onto the ground below. With the passengers now under its feet, the Spinosaurus continued his reign of terror. The Spinosaurus then proceeded to roll the already damaged airplane towards him, flatten it with his foot and rammed his head into the remaining portion, searching for the humans inside. Dr. Alan Grant and his team fled from the wreckage the Spinosaurus was scavenging, hoping it would lose sight of them. The Spinosaurus was quick to follow and began to chase them throughout the jungle only to be stopped by a patch of trees blocked him from continuing his pursuit. However, the Spinosaurus met up with his prey soon afterward, only this time there was a young male Tyrannosaurus rex pursuing them as well. As soon as the Spinosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus rex saw each other a conflict ensured. The Tyrannosaurus was the first to strike, he clamped down on the Spinosaurus' neck using his strong jaws, pinning him to the ground. Nonetheless, the Spinosaurus briskly got back on his feet and broke free of the young Tyrannosaurus' death grip, taking the chance to try and bite its opponent's flanks, with the T. rex doing the same as well. The T. Rex then decided to charge head first into the Spinosaurus, pushing him forward, though this left him vulnerable to his next strike. The Spinosaurus bit down on the Tyrannosaurus' neck, proceeded to grab it with its arms and snapped it, killing the young Tyrannosaurus rex. The Spinosaurus roared triumphantly as he claimed the carcass of his recent kill. This also allowed the human visitors to finally escape from the vicious Spinosaurus, but they would soon encounter him once more throughout the duration of the incident. When the Spinosaurus consumed the first two mercenaries, their clothes and gear were undigested. The most notable of the objects was Paul Kirby's satellite phone that he gave to Nash, the second victim of the Spinosaurus, that would ring inside his stomach. Eric Kirby, who had just met Alan Grant that had been tricked by the boy's family to navigate the island in the search to rescue him, heard this ringing of his father's satellite phone and assumed his family was in the area. Though he, Udesky, Jeff Rossiter, Roland Tembo and Dr. Alan Grant did indeed reunite with his family on the opposite sides of the Isla Sorna Aviary observatory's large perimeter fence, they all were soon aware of the Spinosaurus' presence behind them by the discovery that Paul lacked his phone. As soon as the recently reunited group saw the Spinosaurus chasing Eric and Alan, but the two reached the other side of the fence by crawling through a hole that was in it. For a brief moment, the predator seemed to have been detoured, unable to get past the fence, until the Spinosaurus smashed through the perimeter fence. With their only means of defense against the Spinosaurus penetrated, Dr. Alan Grant, Jeff Rossiter, Udesky, Roland Tembo, the Kirby family and Alan's colleague Billy Brennan fled towards the Isla Sorna Field Lab. Once inside, Paul Kirby and Alan Grant barricaded the doors right before the Spinosaurus could get inside. Unlike the fence that surrounded the laboratory, the doors successfully prevented the Spinosaurus from going through them. Uninterested, the dinosaur soon left. When no one was looking, Jeff Rossiter used Billy Brennan's backpack to steal the velociraptor eggs, knowing that his plan will be a success. At the Aviary, he tries to sabotage Billy Brennan saving Eric Kirby, but a female Pteranodon snatched him and pinned him to the river. But Rossiter briefly broke free from his attackers' grasp. After that, the two female Pteranodons that had pursued him relentlessly assaulted him at the same time and proceeded to viciously maul him as his body drifted down the river. Jeff Rossiter survived the female Pteranodon's attack at the aviary, stowing away on the boat unnoticed. As he reveals his survival to the others, he holds Billy's backpack of the Velociraptor eggs he stole and tries to jump off the sinking boat, escape and leave the others to die, but Eric throws the last of his vial of T. rex pee at Jeff Rossiter's face, repulsing the latter, causing him to accidentally throw his backpack of Velociraptor eggs into the raging river as they sink to the bottom, killing the unborn baby Velociraptors. He jumps off the almost sunken boat, snatches Dr. Alan Grant's spare flare gun from his hand, points it at Eric as tears of anger run down Jeff Rossiter's angry face. But Billy Brennan, who also stowed away on the boat unnoticed, thought to be killed by the alpha male Pteranodon at the aviary, quickly surfaces from the cargo hold, tackles Jeff Rossiter to the ground, the latter of whom accidentally fires it at the half submerged crane that Paul Kirby was standing on top of. It caused the crane to collapse halfway. As the Spinosaurus prepared to eat all of our heroes in one big bite, the crane flew towards his neck, impaling him in the neck, roars in pain, then assumingly dies and sinks to the bottom of the raging river. Unfortunately, Paul Kirby fell into the raging river as well, due to the crane collapsing into the raging river completely, presumed dead. Jeff Rossiter laughs victoriously as he prepares to shoot a big tree next to our heroes, so its branches can crush them, but the Spinosaurus survived his impalement, came to the surface, showing an alive but unconscious Paul Kirby on top of his head. The Spinosaurus grabbed Jeff Rossiter with his powerful teeth as the latter screams in pain. While the Spinosaurus was beginning to drag Jeff Rossiter to the raging river with him, Dr. Alan Grant climbed on top of the angry theropod's head, picks Paul up and carries him to safety by jumping off the Spinosaurus' head. The barely alive Spinosaurus was finally able to drag Jeff Rossiter down into the raging river with him as they sink into the bottom, drown and die, ending the Spinosaurus' reign of terror for good and destroying Biosyn. Category:Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:Humans Category:Gunmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Secondary Antagonists